Ice Age: Landspace Damage
Ice Age: Landscape Damage is a upcoming 2025 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox It is the animated reboot in the Ice Age ''film series and a verison to 2016's ''Ice Age Collision Course. The film features the voice acting of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Keke Palmer, Jennifer Lopez, Simon Pegg, Jessie J and Chris Wedge all reprise their roles from previous films. New additions to the cast include Christopher Lloyd, Ron Funches, Steve Zahn, Jeremy Renner, Tim Meadows, Jerry Seinfeld, Zendaya, Jack Gore, Ariel Winter, Rob Schneider, Jason Segel, Charlie Day, and Nick Cannon, narrated by Geoffrey Rush. The film premiered at the Sydney Film Festival on July 29, 2025 and was released in the United States on August 19, 2025 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in 2D and 3D. It received negative reviews and has grossed over $375 million worldwide. In this film Scrat crash in the epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him the underground tunnel where he accidentally sets off a geyser that transform to an ice tornado threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd must leave their home, but then they encountering a host of new characters and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new home and landscape. Plot When Scrat is still flying on the UFO but suddenly it ran out of gas and crashed down to Earth, but then he finds a cave tunnel, but when he placed his acorn on the geyser, the hot springs water was sending into the air make it a ice tornado. Meanwhile, Manny is getting a little worried that Peaches someday have a kid, which he doesn't want a grandson. Sid is excited that he always wanted a kid when Brooke is pregnant. Diego and Shira haves two cubs, Zang and Nina, they want to teach them a sabre proper behavior not to eat, or use the prey. After Brooke's baby shower party for girls, some of the ice tornadoes striked the place and the herd barely escape with their lives. Meanwhile, at Geotopia, Granny is getting a massage by Teddy. But she sees the home of the Herd getting dirt and destroyed. So she and Teddy came to meet up with Manny and the others. Just then Buck explains to the herd according to the map he draws in the sand, the tornadoes had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes the only place that they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall and destroys at the same place. Meanwhile, Scrat, in a desert tunnel, finds a map that directs him towards an acorns of gold. As the herd travels to the weather crashed site, they discover that the tornadoes have geyser hot springs over properties. But they are surrounded by the groups of territory animals led by a Agriotherium, Eamon, who attempts them to leave his hiding cave along with his animal crews, when they trying to get to a geysers, Eamon prepare to attack them while Buck holds him off. When the herd came threw the other side of the cave, Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of tornadoes should be gathered and launched into debris, they can attract the main tornado as well and prevent it from damage on Earth. When Eamon over hears Buck's conversation, he suggest his minions to stop them for saved the day so the tornadoes can crash and trashed the whole world so they can domination over Earth for their species. The next day, the herd arrives on the place called "Diamond of Wonder" a community of protected and helping others when they needed, However, an moose, Brozin, leader of Diamond Wonder, has decided cooperate with Buck's plan to send the diamonds and rocks from the geyser tornado in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents longevity to protect the world and other mammals. But then Sid accidentally kick the rock all over the diamond walls. Once they help the herd with Buck and Brozin's plans which is to fill up a geyser with the diamonds and rocks so that the pressure launches them into the other side of the country to blow the tornado away for good. But Eamon and his gang came to stop them and attempts not to send the tornadoes away, and taken Ellie, Peaches and Julian hostage with Crash and Eddie, as Diego, Shira, and Sid fights off with Eamon's minions, except for Brooke who thinks that she needs to stay seated on the rock along with Granny and Teddy in the cave, Manny and Buck defeated Eamon in the final duel, and the plan works, and the tornadoes are gone to the other country for good. Yesterday as the herd came back home, Sid is wondering what kind of baby is, but then it was the three baby triplets. And he'll name them Maggie, Jason and Danny and makes him a great dad, and Manny suggest that he always wanted a grandkids, but Peaches decided to not to have kids yet until she is 30, then Nina and Zang will always good sabres for Diego and Shira, then Granny and Teddy have decided to stay at home with the herd along with Shangri Llama, and the mammals redecorate there home with snow. In the film's epilogue, Scrat finally finds a golden acorns which gives him a uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn crystals, but when he pulls the shiny bright acorn it crushes down, and see's a lamp and the genie Scrat grant him his new acorn but it accidentally sent to the lava geyser. Cast * Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd * John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd * Denis Leary as Diego, a saber tooth tiger and the member of The Herd * Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and Ellie's brothers * Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter * Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – Manny and Ellie's daughter * Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber tooth tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia * Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and Sid's wife * Adam DeVine as Julian, a woolly mammoth and Peaches's husband * Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother * Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and Granny's boyfriend * Jeremy Renner as Eamon, a tempered Agriotherium and the leader of his trespassing cave * Tim Meadows as Rakuma, a raccoon who is part of Eamon's cave * Jerry Seinfeld as Brozin, a moose and the leader of the Diamond Wonder * Zendaya as Jasmine, a eagle and the residents of Diamond Wonder * Nick Cannon as Eric, a heroic cougar and residents of Diamond Wonder * Rob Schneider as Bernie, a Ram who is part of Eamon's cave * Charlie Day as Scooter, a wolf and the member of Eamon's crew * Jack Gore as Zang, a male saber tooth tiger and Diego and Shira's son * Ariel Winter as Nina, a female saber tooth tiger and Diego and Shira's daughter * Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber tooth squirrel * Geoffrey Rush as the Narrator * Christopher Lloyd * Ron Funches * Steve Zahn Soundtrack I''ce Age: Landscape Damage'' is the soundtrack of the film scored by Marco Beltrami and was released on August 12, 2025. Featured in the film was "It's very Windy", performed by Beyonce the film's first theme song, and the second theme song "We stay Together" written by Ester Dean, performed by Keke Palmer, Jennifer Lopez, Queen Latifah, Jessie J, and Zendaya. Both songs play during the credits and are not available on the soundtrack. Release Initially the film was scheduled for release on August 25, 2019. However, the release was delayed to July 15, to avoid competition with the Indi''ana ''Jones 5 reboot as the same that was also scheduled for July 19. Reception As of August 31, 2025, Ice Age: ''Landscape Damage has grossed $62 million in North America and $326 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $389 million, against a budget of $105 million. In the United States and Canada ''Ice Age: Landscape Damage opened on July 15, 2019 alongside Indiana Jones 5 ''and was projected to gross $30–35 million in its opening weekend. It made $850,000 from Thursday night previews and $7.8 million on its first day. It had a disappointing $21 million debut in its opening weekend, finishing fourth at the box office. The film began its international theatrical run two weeks prior to its North American release, earning $18 million from seven markets on about 5,286 screens. In its second weekend, it added $32.2 million from 25 countries. As a result, it only topped the international box office for a non-Chinese film but also helped Fox pass the $2 billion mark internationally, making this the eighth consecutive calendar year Fox has surpassed this milestone, and the 10th time in the studio's history. By its third weekend, after grossing another $53.5 million from 15,132 screens in a total 51 markets, it finally topped the international box office and became the biggest grosser of the weekend. The debut makes it the top non-local animated opening in the country this year and is also the franchise’s best debut. It has so far grossed a total of $59.2 million there. In terms of total earnings, its biggest markets outside of North America are Germany ($23.8 million) and France ($22.2 million). On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 12% based on 100 reviews, with an average rating of 4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Unoriginal and unfunny, ''Ice Age: Landscape Damage offers further proof that not even the healthiest box office receipts can keep a franchise from slouching toward creative extinction." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 34 out of 100 based on 27 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Katie Walsh of Los Angeles Times gave the film a negative review, saying "Landscape Damage ''simply a perfunctory, watered-down entry in the series that feels like it should have been released on home video." Peter Travers of ''Rolling Stone gave the film one out of four stars, saying "The fifth entry in the Ice Age series is a loud, lazy, laugh-starved cash grab that cynically exploits its target audience (I use the term advisedly) by serving them scraps and calling it yummy. " Owen Gleiberman of Variety gave the film a positive review, saying "The long-running series returns to form with an infectious chatterbox comedy about the end of the world as we know it. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:2019 films Category:Ice Age (franchise) films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2019 3D films